Day 1 antagonists/India
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during . The main antagonists of the principal plots of Day 1 were the LTFE, led by Raja Talapathi, with control later being reclaimed by Ravindran. Their objective, using Yakub Syed and later their own resources as the means, was to assassinate both Aditya Singhania and Jai Singh Rathod in revenge for the events of Operation Trishul. LTFE Yakub Syed group , the main antagonist of the first 13 hours of , is killed by Jai Singh Rathod]] Yakub Syed: leader of mercenary group hired by Raja Talapathi, whose group was tasked with killing Singhania and making Jai the scapegoat; shot by Jai when he infiltrated the compound * Kartik Chandrashekhar: impersonated Abhay Gupta and kidnapped Trisha Rathod; helped Yakub Syed and was killed by Bala Ravindran for failure * Rohit and Dev Sharma: helped Yakub kidnap Jhanvi Gupta and Kiran Rathod; Dev was killed early on but Rohit later escaped with the Rathods * Parvez: hired by Yakub to dispose of the body of Abhay Gupta; killed Nagwekar, caught by the police and arrested * Qureshi: mercenary who antagonised Trisha and Kiran; Trisha stole his phone, and when he returned to kill them, she shot him twice * Nepali: mercenary working for Yakub who discovered Kartik at the compound, but was later shot by Jai * Tyagi: mercenary working for Yakub who pursued Kiran and Trisha when they escaped * Mehr: expert assassin; she was hired to blow up a plane to get a hold of Max Ferraro's ID card ** Shaina: Mehr's sister, retrieved Max's ID card; killed by Gajavathanan after giving up the card * Jiah Pastakhia: mole in ATU turned by Yakub Syed; committed suicide after her discovery Raja's group is killed by Jai Singh Rathod]] Raja Talapathi and Ravindran: masterminds of the day and leaders of the LTFE; Raja took his revenge plot in his own hands after Yakub's failure, his role as the leader of the group was overtaken by Ravindran after he was freed; both were killed by Jai after he thought they killed Veer * Bala Ravindran: expert assassin and Ravindran's son; planned to use an explosive necklace on Pooja Bharadwaj to take out Aditya, but was stabbed by Pooja and died just after he was reunited with his father ** Deepak Patil: employee of the Mumbai Electric Board paid off by Bala to cut off the power in Mahatma Gandhi National Park. Killed by Saxena when he tried to escape * Gajavathanan: professional sniper who was surgically altered to look exactly like Max Ferraro in order to assassinate Aditya Singhania; originally worked for Yakub, but later was ordered by Raja to take out Kiran and Trisha Rathod; ultimately killed by Kiran * Tarun Khosla: financial backer of the LTFE; kidnapped and interrogated by Jai; died of an asthma attack after being beat up by Jai * Divya Singhania: Aditya's sister, and a highly-placed mole in the Singhania family; agreed to get Ravindran out of the country in exchange for her brother's assassination, was ultimately arrested ** Vikrant Maurya: Divya's husband, who provided Raja with details of Aditya's schedule and Ravindran's captivity, was shot by Divya * Mani: henchman of Raja's who killed Singh and was later present during the prison break and escape; shot by Jai * Roshan: henchman of Raja's who killed and impersonated ATU agent Ronak Tiwari in order to kidnap Veer Singh Rathod; shot by Jai * Mathur: henchman of Raja's who followed Kiran and Trisha at the hospital, and later attempted to shoot Aditya Singhania during his press conference; shot by Jai * Sridhar: lead soldier in the prison break; shot and killed by Raja for insubordination * Bhaskar: soldier at the prison break, shut down the power to the facility, and later discovered trackers on Bala * Vijay: soldier at the prison break * Rameshwar: soldier at the prison break * Raghavan: henchman of Raja's * Muttu: sniper who held Jai at gunpoint * Santosh: henchman of Raja's * Badshah: henchman of Raja's * Babloo: henchman of Raja's who guarded Veer * Shekhar: henchman of Raja's * Rasheed: henchman of Raja's * Sivam: Ravindran's brother who sheltered him after his escape, but was murdered by Ravindran nevertheless * Aravind Bala Muruga: LTFE lieutenant who was kept in captivity with Ravindran Political scandal * Megha Singhania: Aditya's aunt who tried to have him unseated and her son Prithvi installed as * KK: a former Singhania supporter who sided with Megha after he was sidelined in the party; had Mehek Ahuja killed but was later exposed by Prithvi Drug bust * Hardik: A drug dealer who arranged to sell a kilo of * Shashank: An accomplice of Hardik * Rahul: The brother of Simran who was supplying the cocaine to Hardik and Shashank Miscellaneous * Saxena: an ATU sniper with animosity towards Jai who jeopardized the investigation by shooting and killing a suspect Category:Lists